


Time Changes Everything

by crzcorgi



Category: The Walking Dead
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:57:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crzcorgi/pseuds/crzcorgi
Summary: Long ago Negan lost someone, will he get her back?





	Time Changes Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t want to spoil who Negan ends up with. :)

They were inseparable. Well as much as two 5 year olds in a world controlled by the adults could be. Wherever he went, she followed. And vice versa. She loved to swim, so he overcame his fear of water to be with her. She hated loud noises, so he held her hand as they watched the fireworks.

And so it was, for many years. They were always together, in school, their parents making sure they were always in the same classroom. At their homes, taking turns playing in each other's room or yard. Of course, being next door neighbors made that easy.

But one day, it all changed. A day she would never forget. The day her best friend, her soulmate as she would call him, broke her heart in a million pieces.

“She's ugly dude! Why do you wanna hang around her? What with those nerd glasses, frizzy hair and beyond dorky attitude! Damn man, no hot chick is goin’ look your way when she's hanging around you!

She heard her Negan, the boy she swore to love forever, respond. But she couldn't believe his words. 

“But dude! I've known her forever, she's like my sister!

Sister, that stung.

“No hot girl is gonna think I'm with her, I mean, look at me and look at her!”

But that burned.

He laughed, his friends joining in. She never thought it was possible for a whole life to be destroyed in just a few minutes. But she found out it can be.

After running home, her mother’s sweet words of comfort, and a nice warm bath, she decided to move on, grow from the pain as her dear mother said. But the loss, the pure ache would never disappear.

She ignored Negan whenever he would talk to her, acting as if she hadn't a clue about his mean and hurtful ways. She moved on. And so did Negan.

Soon it was graduation, she was beyond excited! She had gotten into the best teaching school on the east coast. As she was placing her graduation cap carefully on her beautiful curly locks, her mother stepped into the bathroom.

“I think it's time to bury the hatchet and congratulate Negan on graduating. His mother has said that it was a very trying year for him. Very touch and go on whether he would even get here.”

She wanted to say, it's his own damn fault, mother, what with the wild partying, getting kicked off the baseball team and an unwanted pregnancy scare, it’s no wonder.

But she kept her mouth shut and nodded her head ‘yes.’ Hugging her mother tightly, she thanked her for all she had done, especially for the words she had shared on one sad afternoon. 

After the ceremony, she made her way to him, hesitant, still so gunshy from years ago. 

“Congratulations Negan, you did it!” She held her hand out to him, but he quickly surprised her when he pulled her into a hug. Oh how she missed him. So terribly. 

“Congrats to you too, doll! But everyone knew you could do it, but you know, fuck up that I am I guess it's a big fucking deal I'm wearing the cap and fucking gown!” And then he laughed, that beautiful laugh that hardly changed over the years, the one she truly missed.

Negan took in a deep breath as he pulled back and looked at her. She was breathtaking, just so beautiful, what happened to that little awkward girl with glasses and fly away hair that loved books as much as eating and didn't look in anyone's eyes? This exquisite thing standing in front of him was not at all that doll he swore he would marry one day. And he had left her behind, when he decided he was too fucking cool. And she moved on, without him. The ugly duckling became a beautiful swan.

Time moves on, and soon it was autumn, her favorite season. The falling leaves, the crisp dry air and her most favorite part, back to school. She had packed her tiny VW with everything she would need in her dorm room, including quite a few boxes of books. She waved goodbye to her parents, deciding it would be too hard to say goodbye on the campus, asking them to stay home. 

When she reached the campus, she stopped her car to take it all in. She was here, her dream of becoming a teacher coming true. She was was jolted out of her daydream by a honking horn and yelling.

“Get a fucking move on, this is a road, not a shittin’ parking lot!”

She would recognize that voice anywhere, Negan. 

Pulling over into a parking spot by her dorm, she got out, watching as Negan pulled into the spot next to her. 

“Doll? Well, what the fuck?! You're an incoming student here too?” His arms spread out in a welcoming fashion.

“Too?” She had to admit that she was honestly surprised at this.

“I fucking am!” 

They started talking about their plans, both of them wanting to teach, Negan in sports, her in English.

“Need some help with your boxes?”

“Yes, please, that would be great. Then maybe I can help you?”

“No need doll. I've been here a week already, I'm fucking set.”

As they carried her things inside the elevator , she told him which floor, causing Negan to laugh. 

“Same floor as me doll! Go fucking figure, next door neighbors again!” 

Fall turned to winter, which soon became spring. They were nearing the end of their first year of college, and a reunited friendship. 

“Can't spend all your fucking time studying doll! Gotta have some fun, you're only young once!”

“But Negan, we also need to graduate, get a job.”

So they spent all of their free time together, studying, at the library, her choices. At a party, at a game, his choices. They complimented each other, his playful fun side, her serious mature side. You might say they were made for each other. Soulmates.

And once again, time moved on, as it does, and 4 years came and went. 

“I've got an interview Negan, at our old school. Come with me for support?”

“Fuck doll, I promised Jim I'd go to the Rusty Lantern to watch the game.”

Rising up on her tiptoes, she gave his cheek a small peck, knowing how her sweetness always turned him to mush. “Please Negan!”

He smiled, taking her hand and leading her to his car. The game and Jim can wait. His girl would always come first. 

As they stepped into their old school, something caught her eye.

“Negan, look! They're looking for a gym teacher! It's perfect!!!”

That day saw the couple both having interviews. 

“I think they liked me Negan! And I'm sure you're a shoe-in, everybody loves you!” She cooed as she cuddled into his side. 

“From your mouth to God’s ears doll!” He leaned down and gently kissed her head.

_______________________

“Negan, hurry! We can't be late!”

“I'm coming doll, I just couldn't find my fucking shoe!”

As they stepped into the entrance to their high school, her as the new 9th grade Language Arts teacher, him as the boys new phys ed coach, they smiled. 

“Ready doll?”

“Ready Negan!”

On her toes, she kissed him, this time on his lips, and as his wife.

“Love you!”

“Love you back!”

And he watched her walk down the hall, he couldn't believe his luck. He had won back his best friend, his true love, his soulmate. 

His Lucille


End file.
